when the sun comes up
by Inuyashagirl27
Summary: alexandra is a not to popular girl and she meats inuyashs a and the first thing he does is...well i love it and i bet u perverts would like it too i make myself laf ps u gatta read rated M for content and posible later lemons.
1. Chapter 1

ok so she loves to stay in her sekrit hide out and what happons she gets (((***(((***)))) not telling haha lol i make my self laf lol see i did it again hahaha omg stop

inuyasha: come on kagome lets go

kagome:NO!

inuyasha: y i atta...

kagome: SIT boy u gatta love the womans power

inuyasha trys to grab kagome

SIT! geez how many times u gunna do this

4 hours erlier...

sit sit sit sit sit sit...ect

do not read if you are not a perverted 13 or older do not read raited for vilance and unwanted sex (rape)

when the sun comes up

My name is Alexandra and I live on the Mehoki islands. the mihoki islands are off the coast of japan. its a fair sized island so a bunch of people live here. lets talk about me. I hate every thing about this island. THE LITTLE RABBITS NEED TO DIE! Ok maby a little harsh i minas well be emo but that seemes dark to me so im just Alexandra. ok i want to leave this island even thow every one elce loves it here I DO NOT! ): I want to go to japan like every one elce did some day i will go to japan...

little did I know that tiny wish apon a star would come true sooner than she thought and it would all start whin she found a black hared inuyasha bleading to death in her beloved sickret hide out and makes him better. sooner or later hes gonna want this and he sees her in me. would we ever have what we want or would we live in hiding from each other forever.

chapter 1

I woke up with a start rain was pounding on the windo, thunder cracking in the distance i look at the clock fore in the morning.

oh well ill just get reddy.

what before i do that I'm gonna call Trish hay Trish u gonna come to day?

i dont know if i can im soposed to clean the shed to day.

u can do that latter lets go!

no my mom said as soon as i get up sorry i gotta go. OK *sigh* guess ill work on the hide out alone to day i went out side my mom and dad on vacation thay say Im to young to leave the island but ill be 16 next month! I had argued. NO the final answer was NO! fine i had said

so here I am going through the shed trying to find my moms newer but old bike. there i spoted the bike under some old tires. took it out to the sogy mud path and began to ride the bike to the hide out.

1 hour later...

three dollers and twelve cents. i gave the store clerk a five. thank you and come agen. the store clerk took my change and gave me it.

good a new bottle of water for my stock.

great im making good time only about 15 more min

I took off agen

as soon as the drug store was out of sight my cell phone rang.

my mom

hay hunny I got some bad news i have to wait till next week to fly out of aliska so remember not to let any strangers in the house and no partys. rember its summer and don't go more than an hour away from the .alright bye/

geez. she must have been in a hurry she didnt even let me say a word i told my self.

oh well y know the old saying when times get ruff...Dance water Dance! (ok u have to have played kingdom hearts to get this (ps. u need to be fan to get this)

however log it took to get to the hide out...

yes! im finaly here... but something is wrong. There is a trail of blood going right in to my hide out. oh my god! i droped my bike and ran into the hide out intrance. and about halve way through i fell in about a pint of blood so bad i even swallowed some i gaged... in to the hide out i went...

there he was lying on the grownd sleeping how could he be sleeping? how?

there was no way!

that bitch will get it some day i swear

?_? what? shakes my head side to side who said that?

im laying right in front of you how could u not notice?

uh...

you arnt that ... whered he go... omg he disapeard! T,T

im right behind you

*twitch twitch* angry face you watched me cry u ... uggg... u have dog? ears?

uh u didant knotace?

/um... ah of corse i did


	2. Chapter 2

ok so she loves to stay in her sekrit hide out and what happons she gets (((***(((***)))) not telling haha lol i make my self laf lol see i did it again hahaha omg stop

inuyasha: come on kagome lets go

kagome:NO!

inuyasha: y i atta...

kagome: SIT boy u gatta love the womans power

inuyasha trys to grab kagome

SIT! geez how many times u gunna do this

4 hours erlier...

sit sit sit sit sit sit...ect

do not read if you are not a perverted 13 or older do not read raited for vilance and unwanted sex (rape)

when the sun comes up

My name is Alexandra and I live on the Mehoki islands. the mihoki islands are off the coast of japan. its a fair sized island so a bunch of people live here. lets talk about me. I hate every thing about this island. THE LITTLE RABBITS NEED TO DIE! Ok maby a little harsh i minas well be emo but that seemes dark to me so im just Alexandra. ok i want to leave this island even thow every one elce loves it here I DO NOT! ): I want to go to japan like every one elce did some day i will go to japan...

little did I know that tiny wish apon a star would come true sooner than she thought and it would all start whin she found a black hared inuyasha bleading to death in her beloved sickret hide out and makes him better. sooner or later hes gonna want this and he sees her in me. would we ever have what we want or would we live in hiding from each other forever.

chapter 1

I woke up with a start rain was pounding on the windo, thunder cracking in the distance i look at the clock fore in the morning.

oh well ill just get reddy.

what before i do that I'm gonna call Trish hay Trish u gonna come to day?

i dont know if i can im soposed to clean the shed to day.

u can do that latter lets go!

no my mom said as soon as i get up sorry i gotta go. OK *sigh* guess ill work on the hide out alone to day i went out side my mom and dad on vacation thay say Im to young to leave the island but ill be 16 next month! I had argued. NO the final answer was NO! fine i had said

so here I am going through the shed trying to find my moms newer but old bike. there i spoted the bike under some old tires. took it out to the sogy mud path and began to ride the bike to the hide out.

1 hour later...

three dollers and twelve cents. i gave the store clerk a five. thank you and come agen. the store clerk took my change and gave me it.

good a new bottle of water for my stock.

great im making good time only about 15 more min

I took off agen

as soon as the drug store was out of sight my cell phone rang.

my mom

hay hunny I got some bad news i have to wait till next week to fly out of aliska so remember not to let any strangers in the house and no partys. rember its summer and don't go more than an hour away from the .alright bye/

geez. she must have been in a hurry she didnt even let me say a word i told my self.

oh well y know the old saying when times get ruff...Dance water Dance! (ok u have to have played kingdom hearts to get this (ps. u need to be fan to get this)

however log it took to get to the hide out...

yes! im finaly here... but something is wrong. There is a trail of blood going right in to my hide out. oh my god! i droped my bike and ran into the hide out intrance. and about halve way through i fell in about a pint of blood so bad i even swallowed some i gaged... in to the hide out i went...

there he was lying on the grownd sleeping how could he be sleeping? how?

there was no way!

that bitch will get it some day i swear

?_? what? shakes my head side to side who said that?

im laying right in front of you how could u not notice?

uh...

you arnt that ... whered he go... omg he disapeard! T,T

im right behind you

*twitch twitch* angry face you watched me cry u ... uggg... u have dog? ears?

uh u didant knotace?

/um... ah of corse i did


End file.
